1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic and semiautomaticcaliber conversation system for easy conversion of, for example, an M-16 or AR-15 rifle for the use of smaller caliber ammunition. The present invention has been found to be particularly useful in the conversion of M-16 and AR-15 rifles, and hence will be discussed with particular reference thereto. However, the present invention is applicable to other types of rifles and shotguns as well requiring caliber conversion for use in an automatic or semiautomatic mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an automatic or semiautomatic rifle or shotgun using a high caliber ammunition is to be used for training purposes and exercises involving fire control and distribution, as well as for use in indoor ranges, there is a necessity for economical measures for ammunition, as well as permit the obtaining of proper sight pictures and alignment without fear of recoil of the weapon and protecting instructors from hearing loss associated with continuous exposure to muscle blast and use on indoor ranges. To this end, many types of caliber adjusters have been developed.
Automatic weapons are well known in the prior art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,675, issued Dec. 1, 1925, to G. H. Tansley.
The conversation of magazines for smaller caliber ammunition is also well known in the art. See for example the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Date Issued Inventor ______________________________________ 1,407,633 Feb. 21, 1922 F. F. Durton 2,296,729 Sep. 22, 1942 I. O. Mossberg 2,396,816 Mar. 19, 1946 J. L. Boudreaux 3,772,812 Nov. 20, 1973 R. W. Day ______________________________________
None of these devices however teaches the use of an insertable clip used with high caliber rifles or shotguns. Therefore, they require more exact machining and complexity to mate with the rifle or shotgun.
The conversion of the appearance of the rifle to look like another is also well known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,607, issued Oct. 12, 1971 to T. Donnell.
The conversion of cartridges themselves so that no adapter is needed for the rifle or shotgun is also well known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,053, issued Aug. 10, 1971, to Irving W. Glater.
It is also well known in the art to adapt single shot rifles, pistols, and shotguns, using other blank cartridges or smaller caliber cartridges. See for example U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Date Issued Inventor ______________________________________ 3,645,027 June 10, 1970 H. C. Palmer 2,608,860 June 16, 1953 J. M. Dial 3,138,889 June 30, 1964 L. F. Groover 3,364,608 Jan. 23, 1968 O. Edstrom 2,423,471 July 8, 1947 W. Summerbell 2,150,914 Mar. 21, 1939 A. F. Gaidos 2,019,383 Oct. 29, 1935 T. H. Dailey 1,805,278 May 12, 1931 K. Danthine 1,191,618 July 18, 1916 R. T. Saffold 1,126,294 Jan. 26, 1915 R. T. Saffold 1,009,161 Nov. 21, 1911 W. L. Marble 798,866 Sep. 5, 1905 T. G. Bennett, et al 732,540 June 30, 1903 G. H. Garrison 439,543 Oct. 28, 1890 J. W. McCandless. ______________________________________
Some of this art also discloses the interchangeability of barrels. However, none of this art is applicable to semiautomatic or automatic rifles or shotguns.
It is also well known to convert automatic pistols such as, for example, the "45 Colt" to fire smaller caliber ammunition or shot. See for example the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Date Issued Inventor ______________________________________ 2,840,944 July 1, 1958 J. F. Thompson 2,898,693 Aug. 11, 1959 W. B. Ruger 3,504,594 Apr. 7, 1970 T. A. Greely 3,724,326 Apr. 3, 1973 R. W. Day 3,657,959 Apr. 25, 1972 F. H. Kart ______________________________________
These devices, with the exception of Thompson, all require the adaption of the barrel as well as an additional mechanism below the barrel to adapt the pistol for smaller caliber ammunition. Thompson teaches the adaptation of the magazine for a shorter shell.
The use of "blow back" for semiautomatic and automatic rifles and shotguns is also well known in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,156, issued July 21, 1942, to N. L. Brewer.
It is also well known in the art to adapt automatic and semiautomatic rifles and shotguns, including, for example, the M-16 and the AR-15, to the use of smaller caliber ammunition. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,415, issued Nov. 13, 1973, to H. A. Into, et al; German Pat. No. 1,093,265, issued Nov. 17, 1960, to J. G. Anschutz; and a publication entitled "Atchisson M-16 or AR-15 22LR Conversion Device Operation and Maintenance Manual" apparently published by Military Armament Corp. of Mariette, Ga., a copy of which can be found in Art Group 220 (received Mar. 1, 1973) in Class 89, Subclass 29 (having no author or publication date). None of these devices, however, teach the use of a three member assembly for the bolt/receiver assembly that is capable of mating, without careful precision construction, to replace the bolt carrier of the M-16/AR-15 rifle, including those that had been exposed to much wear, as well as permit the insertion of the standard size magazine, without the use of an integral spring and guide rod assembly.